


Hidden Scents

by Shipper_act



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega!Jack, Slight fluff, Smut, in heat, lots of smut, smuty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_act/pseuds/Shipper_act
Summary: It had truly been a mystery what sub-gender Jack was, people theorized. Claiming he had to be an Alpha with how loud he was, but others argued Beta because he did seem to phase in and out of being submissive and dominated. While others dreamed of the idea of Jack being an Omega drawing him in cute feminine clothing. Jack had teased the idea for every single idea, he did have open views about how the world should see Omega’s and more submissive Beta’s, he openly believed they were worth more than popping out babies or mating pleasure. So some took that as he was a Beta, but with how much power he had in his voice mainly believed he was an Alpha who looked like a submissive.But soon, Mark was about to know the big mystery behind Jack’s sub-gender. Because he was an Alpha he did have a keen sense of smell and could always know what someone was, a skill most people had. A small part of him wanted Jack to be an Alpha, so the smaller boy wouldn’t make him...feel things during his visit. Beta’s and Omega’s always secreted a pheromone when around an Alpha that hadn’t claimed anyone. It drove their sex drive crazy. It was a way for the body to tell that they haven’t been claimed and were free for courting.





	

It had truly been a mystery what sub-gender Jack was, people theorized. Claiming he had to be an Alpha with how loud he was, but others argued Beta because he did seem to phase in and out of being submissive and dominated. While others dreamed of the idea of Jack being an Omega drawing him in cute feminine clothing. Jack had teased the idea for every single idea, he did have open views about how the world should see Omega’s and more submissive Beta’s, he openly believed they were worth more than popping out babies or mating pleasure. So some took that as he was a Beta, but with how much power he had in his voice mainly believed he was an Alpha who looked like a submissive. 

Not that it was unheard of for someone who looked like Jack, small, slender, pale, with big blue doe like eyes to be an Alpha, but it was rare. 

 

Mark was out about his sub-gender, he didn’t make a big deal about it just someone asked him and he said. No one made a really big fuss. But lots of fangirls did explode at the idea, as expected. 

But soon, Mark was about to know the big mystery behind Jack’s sub-gender. Because he was an Alpha he did have a keen sense of smell and could always know what someone was, a skill most people had. A small part of him wanted Jack to be an Alpha, so the smaller boy wouldn’t make him...feel things during his visit. Beta’s and Omega’s always secreted a pheromone when around an Alpha that hadn’t claimed anyone. It drove their sex drive crazy. It was a way for the body to tell that they haven’t been claimed and were free for courting. 

Mark honestly didn’t know if Jack was claimed or had claimed anyone, it was a mystery to the man who was about to spend a week with the Irishman. Mark was nervously looked to the door from the sofa. Jack insisted he didn’t need to be picked up from the airport and would get a cab. Any minute now and Mark would know. His heart pumped hard and knee bounced up and down as he tried to focus on the game he was playing on the t.v.

There was a knock, then a door bell, then a few more impatient knocks, that asshole Mark thought chuckling to himself. “I’m coming! Don’t get your painties in a twist!” Mark called out and swung open the door. 

Jack was standing there hand raised to the doorbell ready to ring it again, he wore black skinny jeans, and a red t-shirt, his fading green hair peeking out from a gray beanie. His bright blue eyes dull from jet-lag but, shined with joy from seeing Mark. “Mark!” The irishman smiled brightly. 

“Jackie-boy! C’mon in!” Mark opened the door more for Jack and his luggage. 

Jack stepped in dragging behind him his things, He looked around the house nodding approvingly. “Did ya’ clean up for little ol’ me?” Jack batted his eyelashes and looked at Mark with a goofy grin.

Mark smelled him, Jack’s sent was sweet and creamy, it was smooth and rich, sexual almost, Mark’s mouth began to water. Jack was an Omega, a pure breed Omega and he reeked of the sweet seductive scent. Mark eyed Jack, no scar on the neck so he hadn’t been claimed and no ring on his hand to show he wasn’t being courted. No scent of another Alpha or Beta lingered on the male. It surprised Mark, an Omega whose body practically smelled of pure ecstasy and pleasure. It was a miracle Jack didn’t get molested on the way here. Mark’s brain had turned to mush, His mind wandered and coiled at the thought of Jack naked, him claiming the small pale boy. A soft low growl creeped from the Alpha’s throat.

Jack looked at Mark shyly, he noticed Mark’s flustered behavior and how his eyes dilated when he caught scent of Irishman. Jack chuckled softly. “Sorry, I normally have my scent and pheromones under control but I wasn’t aloud to take my suppressants before I got onto the plane.” Jack said best nonchalantly as he could though his own cheeks were dusted pink. If Jack was being honest the smell of the strong Alpha had gotten him flustered as well, it was woody and warm, like a warm burning fire that made him feel weak at the knees. 

“No- It’s fine...I’m just really surprised. I forsure thought you were an Alpha. And are you in heat because it’s really strong...intoxicating.” Mark almost whispered but Jack heard him clearly. 

Jack flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah sorry if you don’t like it. No I come from a long bloodline of Omega’s. For the longest time my family only aloud Omega’s to marry other Omega’s. It created our...scent to be really strong. Our submissive behavior is known to be unpredictable. That’s why I take suppressants and use Beta scented shampoos n’ stuff. To help blend in.” Jack shrugs not making eye contact with the Alpha. 

“Don’t apologize, it’s fine I like it.” Mark blurted out. 

“Oh.”

After a long pause Mark snapped out of inhaling the scent his body wanting to overpower the small male and have him right against the floor. “Uh, let me show you to the guest room so you can nap and settle in. 

“Alright!” Jack smiled happily, he was glad to be off the topic of his sub-gender. Mark showed Jack to his room and left him to unpack. Jack started to look for his serpressnets and took a single pill. It would help Mark. He knew the male had yet to claim anyone and he didn’t want to tempt the man to do anything he’d regret. That would break Jack’s heart, if he was the one to cause Mark to settle down with someone he didn’t love. 

Jack had always had somewhat of a crush on Mark, but just the idea he thought. Mark was strong, funny, and great friend. Someone who Jack would just love to be with. Jack knew it was a silly idea. Mark was probably straight anyways, even if Jack was an Omega, Mark wanted love. Not sex. Deep down Jack knew that. 

Mark wanted sex. In all of his life Mark had never wanted to ravish someone like that, bend them over and fuck them again and again. Lust coursed through his body making his heart pound and his lower area to twist and harden. Mark leaned up against the bathroom door taking deep breaths to calm himself. Jack swarmed his mind, soft thighs, pale skin easy to turn deep blues and purples, a tight little ass waiting to be fucking. 

Mark shook his head. “No. No. No don’t!” Mark whispered. He needed to calm himself Jack would never, he should never. 

“Mark?” Jack called looking around the house, he wanted to work on video ideas. On the plane was was able to come up with a ton. 

Mark jumped and hurriedly splashed cold water on his face and jogged down the hallway. “I’m here!”

 

After working on some idea’s and games they could play Jack and Mark decided to order a pizza and call it a night with a good old horror flick. Mark and Jack sat close on the sofa, a pizza box sat in front of the two open and practically empty. Jack leaned his head back taking in a sharp breath, he noticed Mark had relaxed around the Omega, but Jack was just starting to tense up around Mark. Maybe his heat was coming a week early. 

“Hey Mark.” 

“Yes Jack?” He brown eyed man turned to face Jack.

“Can I play with your hair?”Jack asked blankly, his cheeks turned a bright shaded of red. He shyly looked away, he couldn’t believe what he had just asked. He always wanted to see if Mark’s fluffy hair was truly as fluffy as it looked. Maybe it was just an excuse to smell the Alpha just a big closer. 

“Oh,” Mark chuckled. “Yeah sure. I don’t mind.” Mark leaned his head forward. Letting Jack’s hand touch the red and dark brown hair. 

Jack's fingers curled into the soft long hair, he ran his fingers through the mess and smiled softly, he took in a deep breath of Mark, he hadn’t relished he was making a small noise pleasure when the scent make him shiver. Mark hadn’t said anything but did chuckle leaning into the pet. He smirked under the Omega’s touch. Oh god he wanted to overtake the man. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Mark suddenly spoke. 

Jack quickly jumped back pulling his hand away, but the Alpha was faster and grabbed Jack’s arm his head snapping up looking into bright blue. Mark was now hovering over Jack holding a small wrist in his hand. Jack’s breath caught in his throat his face turning a nice shade of red, Mark was starting to believe that was his favorite color; flustered Jack. 

Mark dropped Jack’s arm, his body was starting to take over. Wanting to take Jack at the moment. “I-I’m sorry. I lost...I’m sorry.” Mark sputtered out. When Jack didn’t say anything only stared back Mark kept on talking. “I just didn’t want you to stop touching me...it.” Mark bit his lip darting his eyes. “Felt nice.” he finished. 

“Oh.” Fell from Jack’s lips, a small smile curling on his face as he reached out running his fingers though Mark’s hair. Mark’s eyes fluttered close taking in the sickening sweet smell of Jack. Jack’s fingers pulled from the hair but never left Mark, dragging along his cheek then jaw line, lingering at the sharpness of his face. A soft fragile touch, Jack moved his fingers softly, his eyes following each and every move they made as they explored Mark’s face. Jack’s fingers landed on Mark’s bottom lip, Jack thought about kissing those lips, he thought about Mark’s arms taking a hold on him, kissing him senselessly. 

They slowly dragged along Mark’s lips, Mark’s eyes were now open looking at Jack; who was focused on his lips. Mark’s lips threatened to smirk but he kept still. Jack’s tongue darted out licking his own lips nervously. Mark could smell Jack’s arousal flaring up. Mark let out a small growl from the back of his throat. 

Jack flinched slight, gasping ever so slightly his eyes darting up to Mark’s. The brown eyes he was staring at filled with lust, and want. Jack’s own eyes betrayed his mind as they were also filled with lust. 

“I need you. Now.” Mark sharply spat reached out and pinning Jack between his two muscular arms. 

Jack felt the same, his body would burst without a single touch from the male. Mark never knew what two words would sound so perfect coming from the male below him, until he heard them. “Take me.” Jack whispered. 

Mark clashed their lips together, a hard and passionate kiss, lips moving as if to attack. Jack melted into the kiss, his body needy. He reached out gripping Mark’s shirt he wanted it to be off, he wanted to touch Mark everywhere. He wanted to be claimed, he wanted to be Mark’s. Jack’s hands reached around to the americans back clawing his nails deep into his skin. Mark let out a sharp gasp and pulled up only to attack the pale boy’s neck. First soft kisses, then nibbles, then hard bites that didn’t break skin. 

Jack moaned arching his body, he couldn’t take it anymore. His pants felt wet and sticky and begged to be touched, his body was so hot. “Mark- p-please!” He whined. Agony, this is what it must have felt like, Jack felt so close to pure ecstasy, the Alpha’s scent, body, everything. He needed Mark badly.  
Mark was having too much fun making the Omega whine and beg, the noises he made fueled the Alpha wolf inside of Mark, he wanted to hear more. But he needed Jack just as bad. Mark sat up pulling his own shirt off, his body toned and meaty. He leaned down and pulled Jack’s shirt off then start to slowly take off the smaller male's pants. 

“Mark!” Jack whined starting to kick off his own pants. Mark glared at jack growling. 

“Be obedient Sean or you want get what you want.” 

Jack nodded closing his eyes as Mark placed a kiss on Jack’s lower stomach, Jack was already fully hard and twitching. His boxers creating a tent and small wet spot. Mark smirked when he saw how eager the male was. It showed Mark wasn’t alone in these feelings. Mark stood stripping himself of both pants and boxers. His fully hardened cock ready to fuck the male before him. Jack’s eyes widened when he saw how...big Mark was. Alpha’s were known to get the good side of dicks, but Jack would have never thought. He barely knew how it would fit. 

Mark climbed above Jack and hovered his hand at Jack’s tent. Jack leaned up wanting some kind of friction, Jack had happily gotten Mark’s hand to touch him. Jack bit his lip feeling his body tremble at the touch. Mark pushed down on Jack rubbing his length through the wet boxers. 

“Someone is needy aren’t they?” Mark smirked and ran his fingers along the hem before tugging the boxers down all the way exposing Jack. 

Jack shivered at the cold air and looked up at Mark worried. Bright blue eyes meeting brown. Mark leaned down and kissed Jack reassuringly. Jack smiled softly only to have two fingers shoved into his mouth his only order was to “Suck.” And Jack did as best he could. 

Mark chuckled and lifted Jack’s legs up and apart, he looked down smiling looking at the pale thighs before him and a little pink hole waiting to be fucked. When Mark pulled out of Jack’s mouth he looked to Jack for a nod something saying he could go on. Jack nodded slightly and watched Mark. 

Mark slowly inserted one finger letting it sit there for a minute. He let Jack get used to the feeling, it slightly burned Jack thought, and felt uncomfortable. But soon after relaxing he didn’t feel so bad, he just felt; open. Mark started to pump the finger into Jack at a slow pace, he did that until Jack was starting to feel good with each thrust of the hand. Jack started to mewl with pleasure. Suddenly another finger was added at the same pace. Jack gasped his hips instinctively going into the air. Mark help him down kissing his neck whispering sweet nothings. 

When Mark added another finger he knew he hit Jack’s prostate when a loud breathy moan left the smaller male’s mouth. Mark went on for a few letting Jack feel the pleasure before he eventually pulled out. Jack whining being empty, Mark chuckled and pulled Jack closer to him by the thighs. 

“Come here you little slut, let me fuck your brains out.” He growled into Jack’s ear. 

Mark pushed himself in slowly, Jack tensted up, much bigger than fingers. Jack’s face scrunched up in pain, His body feeling hot. Mark pushed himself all the way it, he sat there letting Jack slowly relax. Once Jack did Mark began moving, slowly, thrusting himself into Jack. 

Jack’s softly moans and gasps filled the room as Mark slowly hit his small little bundle of nerves over and over again. Mark lifted the pale thighs up and pushed him down on Jack’s chest. Jack huffed slightly. Mark started to pound into Jack without warning. Jack nearly screamed in pleasure. He couldn’t contain himself. The Alpha growled feeling Jack tighten around him, he couldn’t help but start to lose himself in the noses and scent of the Omega. 

Jack was starting to lose himself as the Alpha pounded into him, he felt like his legs were turning into Jelly and a warm feeling pooled near his length. He moaned Mark’s name trying to get out words as he was being slammed into. 

Jack felt a warm feeling in no time, He was barely hanging on. His pants and whines becoming more erratic. He couldn’t take it anymore. Nails digging into Mark he felt himself burst with a loud screaming echoing the household. 

Mark bit hard into Jack’s neck claiming the man as his Omega, Jack was too far gone into nirvana to even notice the specks of blood trailing down his neck. Mark wasn’t too far behind the other man. He felt his own body tense up as he was about to lose his build-up as well.

Mark came into the smaller man with a growl. He rested his head into the crook of Jack’s neck. Both boys were panting. Jack was starting to come around to his senses. Mark pulled out and still had the boy in a soft embrace. 

“M-Mark…?” Jack whispered. 

“Yes?” The man above him answered. 

“Di-Did you claim me?” Jack reached up and touched his now tender neck. 

“Uh.” Mark sat up slightly his dark down eyes looking into Jack’s blue. A soft blush crept onto his cheeks. He was hoping that really didn’t happen. “Oops?”

“Oops!? Mark this means we are mates now!” Jack cried out slightly pissed off Mark would do that without asking first. 

“Well is that such a bad thing?!” Mark shot back in defence.

“Well…. I mean.” Jack paused thinking it over. “No, not that bad…”

Mark leaned down and kissed Jack softly and full of an ‘I’m sorry’. “Forgive me?”

“Yeah yeah, but you are taking me out on a date.” Jack poked Mark’s chest. Jack sighed leaning his head back closing his eyes trying to get some rest. Suddenly Jack’s eyes snapped open. “Oh fooking’ hell, the fans! There is no way i’m going to be able to hid a claiming bite!” panic-filled the irish man's voice. Mark just laughed and kissed Jack; shutting the man up.

**Author's Note:**

> first A/O/B fic, hope it was fine. Didn't look over for any mistakes, sorrie. i'm lazy. so please excuse any! tell me what you think and xoxox


End file.
